Entre la espada y la pared
by reynalapponi
Summary: Sephiroth el mejor soldado de la compañía shinra lo tenía todo, o eso es lo que el creía hasta que cierto rubio apareció y ahora tendrá que buscar la manera para hacer que confié en él para lograr conquistarlo.


**Disclaimer**: los personajes de FFVII no me pertenecen aunque me encantaría.

**Advertencia**: YAOI a los que le gusta el género salgan o se va a llevar una sorpresa no deseada.

**Notas del autor**: Las ganas de seguir subiendo va a depender de a cuanto les guste o propongan nuevas ideas.

Sin molestarlos más mi nombre es Reyna me pueden llamar Rei o Casper como deseen ustedes.

**El comienzo **

Sephiroth era un hombre que lo tenía todo, y lo que no poseía solo podía ser por dos razones, la primera podía ser por qué no lo quisiese y la segunda es que tarde o temprano, por las buenas o por las malas lo tendría. Se podría decir que su ego y el orgullo de soldado eran más altos de su catana. Siempre tenía que ganar, el simple hecho de perder lo desesperaba.

Su nuevo "objetivo" a lograr era conquistar a un nuevo miembro de soldado, un joven de quince años de edad llamado Cloud, el que apenas la había visto una vez en una misión de custodiar a un camión de cargas, la cual dicho sea de paso fue un total aburrimiento para el gran General del ejército y esto sin contar con la molestia de tener que lidiar con soldados inexpertos de la infantería, pero todo eso fue remplazado un joven se le acercó pidiéndoles indicaciones acerca de la misión a realizar.

***Flash Black***

En el interior del bosque que se hallaba a las afueras de Midgar, se encontraba el campamento de los soldados. No era una misión de riesgo, solo se trataba de custodiar un camión con preciadas cargas explosivas y armamento militar en su mayoría.

Sephiroth estaba al mando de la misión aunque esta no incluía el hecho de ser niñera de soldados inexpertos que ni siquiera sabían dónde estaban parados.

El objetivo de esta básicamente era arreglar el camión y que llegase a salvo a las instalaciones de Shinra. Mientras el mecánico estaba de camino al lugar, ellos tenían que custodiar el camión de posibles piratas y ladrones; lo cual nunca sucedió, las únicas amenazas fue una araña que se le subió al hombro y el hecho de si podía aguantar esto por más tiempo o perdería la cordura antes. Un soldado de estatura y contextura pequeña se le acercó, por dentro se reía, el traje de soldado era muy grande para él y las hombreras se le caían. Como era de costumbre llevaba ese casco que le cubría el rostro para su protección.

-Señor los soldados preguntan si tienen merodear la zona en busca de posibles amenazas, señor- El tono era el usual a un superior, bastante claro pero se oía algo inseguro por los nervioso, al menos no tartamudeaba como algunos.

-No,… no es necesario, tampoco el que usen el casco aquí no hay peligro- Al verlo de cerca pudo notar que se veía un poco acalorado, pues si bien el casco cubría su rostro, el cuello estaba algo rojo.

-Gracias señor,- El joven se removió el casco, y al hacerlo dejo al descubierto sus finas facciones, cabellera rubia y unas orbes del color del cielo que podrían confundir a un ave.- la verdad es que con el casco, se puede tener protección, pero dificulta mucha la visión… y la verdad es que hace mucho calor para llevarlo- algunas gotas de transpiración resbalaron por su frente hasta el final de su cuello y se perdió entre sus ropajes.

-¿Cómo se llama soldado?-Trato no parecer interesado en lo absoluto, sino algo casual. El joven se paró firme, con una mano sostuvo el casco y con la otra hiso la veña (saludo militar). Straife Cloud. Señor.

***Fin del flash back***

Bueno el plan era en si baste fácil, buscar en la base de datos al rubio ver las misiones pendientes, ir hacia el lugar y secuestrarlo, hem, no, eso no, ayudarlo sería más apropiado si quería ganarse la confianza del muchacho. Pero claro que eso no quitaba que la idea de secuestrarlo se sentía mucho más tentadora. ~La autora se volvió a desviar del tema ^.^u ~

Todo iba bastante bien, había conseguido encontrar la carpeta de los soldados y en ella la carpeta con el nombre de Cloud Straife, sus reportes de misiones, su expediente y datos personales, en resumen todo lo que necesitaba saber y más estaban allí, una sonrisa perversa le ilumino el rostro, pero como siempre la felicidad dura poco. Y la sonrisa fue desplazada por una expresión de enojo.

-Soldado en proceso de aprendizaje.-

-Nombre del soldado tutor: Zack Fair.

-¡Maldito seas!-Cerro su notebook de una forma poco recomendable para la vida útil del aparato tomo el celular y busco en sus contactos a su amigo de hace años.

-Hola Angeal… no me interesa Génesis en este momento quiero que vengas a mi oficina ahora… Porque yo lo digo-Colgó algo irritado no le gustaba tener que hablar por teléfono de sus asuntos personales, además tenía la leve sospecha que Shinra podía escuchar sus llamados y grabarlos. Al fin y al cabo uno nunca sabe.

En pocos minutos, se habré la puerta e ingresa el pelinegro con mirada interrogatoria, ya que quería saber la razón de tanta prisa de que el viniese a su oficina.

-¿Se puede la saber por qué me llamaste?-

- Dime ¿Por qué Zack entrena a Straife?

-Según tengo entendido, tú no aceptaste a entrenar a ningún soldado, limitándote a completar misiones y Zack que va ser promovido a primera clase dentro de un mes, ya está lo suficiente capacitando para entrenar. Además cual es el problema de que Zack entrene.-

-No es que Zack entrene sino el hecho de Straife sea su alumno-

-¿Que sucede con Straife? ¿Es enemigo de Shinra?-No era extraño de que un enemigo quisiera infiltrarse para robar información confidencial de la sede de Shinra.

-No es el hecho de que Straife…-Claro que no podía decirle que se había obsesionado con aquel rubio de peinado extravagante, siendo sinceros parecía un chocobo, muy lindo por cierto.

-Straife ¿Qué?...-Es un familiar tuyo-

-He…-La verdad era que no se parecían ni en el color de los ojos pero en base a eso podía inventar alguna mentira.

-Es mi sobrino- WTF, Sephiroth no tenía hermanos y Angeal estaba muy consciente de que era hijo único, hubiese sido mejor decir "es mi hijo" pero no era tan grande como para tener un adolecente como hijo.

-No sabía que tenías hermanos.- Angeal lo miro de manera muy sospechosa no creía nada de lo que decía pero al menos esperaría una explicación más racional.

-No, los tengo, más bien es como un sobrino postizo.-Eso podría ser algo más creíble pero le faltaba algo más.- veraz, la madre de Straife me cuido cuando yo era pequeño, y de alguna forma se comportaba como una hermana mayor y cuando tuve 8 años nació Cloud no lo conocí mucho porque 2 años más tarde me trasladaron aquí. –Fue la más grande mentira que dijo en su vida, pero era una tierna.

-¿Y él sabe de ti? –

La pregunta llego a los oídos de Sephiroth y sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder. Aquel rubio no debía de saber nada de él. Bien podría ser que considerando su fama mundial por ser el mejor soldado de la compañía lo debía de conocer pero nada de en boca de su madre.

-he… no lo sé. – Esa si era una verdad, si sabía de él o no.

-Bueno y a todo esto que tengo que ver en este asunto tan peculiar. – Angeal no se le aclaraba el hecho de por qué fue llamado.

-Sí a eso voy, como tú fuiste el mentor de Fair, quiero que le propongas transferir a Straife a mí cargo.- Ya aclarado el problema, ahora necesitaba que Angeal persuadirá a Zack para que este dejara ir a Cloud y ahí estaría él para contenerlo, in darse cuenta comenzó a festejar ante de tiempo pues se le había dibujado una sonrisa en el rostro pero la mirada de su compañero era muy seria como para darse cuenta de que algo no andaba muy bien.- ¿Qué?-

-No sé lo que estarás pensando, pero no soy paloma mensajera suficiente tengo cuando tú y Génesis se pelean como niños, los problemas que tengas con Zack lo resolverán entre ustedes dos yo no quedare en el medio esta vez.-

Al parecer los planes de Sephiroth habían sido momentáneamente frustrados por su querido amigo.

-Sabes bien que no se puede hablar con él, es muy imperativo e impulsivo para mi gusto-

-Sí, es como dijo Génesis una vez-

-Es un cachorro- Ambos lo dijeron al unísono.

-¿Me hablaban?- En ese instante la puerta se abrió y dejando ver al susodicho pelinegro.

-Zack, es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas y entrar sin pedir permiso.-Las palabras de su maestro lo reprendieron.

-No los estaba escuchando, solo vine porque me entere de que me recomendaste para ser ascendido a primera clase y ya que andaba por aquí supuse que debía agradecértelo personalmente no sabes que feliz soy ahora-Lo abrazo efusivamente.

-Por favor Zack contrólate-Pidió una vez que este lo soltó.

-Hola Sephiroth.- Saludo al hombre que parecía más enojado de costumbre y no le había quitado los ojos de en sima en todo el momento, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Zack.- ¿Sucede algo?-

-Zack.-Lo llamo el peli plateado.

-Si...-

-Quiero que transfieras Cloud a mi cargo- Sonaba algo muy serio para ser una broma y él no era precisamente del tipo que las hacía.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-Porque quiero ser yo que quien lo entrene.-

Angeal estaba estupefacto, porque Sephiroth siempre tenía que ser tan directo, ahora parecía un perro y un cachorro desafiándose para ver quien se quedaría con el hueso.

-Oye eso no es justo, además Cloud es un niño aun y tus métodos deben ser poco ortodoxos para alguien como él, y además ni si quera posees una unidad a tu cargo.

-¿Que pasa aquí porque tanto ajetreo?-El director Lazard se apareció delante del umbral de la puerta. Había escuchado la conversación desde el pasillo.

-Sephiroth me quiere robar a Cloud.-Zack se adelantó a hablar, y no de la manera más apropiada, apuntado con el dedo índice al peli plata, lo que genero más preguntas que respuestas para el recién llegado.

-¿Qué?-

-Lo siento señor yo le explicare todo…-Trato de aclarar Angeal pero fue interrumpido por el

Director.

-No Angeal quiero oírlo de Sephiroth-

-Sí señor, lo que sucede es que le pedí a Zack que transfiera a Straife a mi cargo para ser yo quien lo entrene-

-Eso no va a pasar- entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Por qué?-la mirada de Sephiroth se tornó seria y muy molesta.

-Para poder entrenar debe de ser más que el mejor soldado de la compañía, ya que eso no te hace capacitado para enseñar, necesitas ser paciente y riguroso con las medidas que tomes, tratándose de ti le va ser muy difícil seguirte el paso, un novato es mucho riesgo para ti y para él, busca un joven con más experiencia en el ámbito que este acostumbrado al trato duro.- Al finalizar se dispuso a marcharse ,pero cuando al abrir la puerta se encontró con la mirada de cierto rubio de mirada expectante.-Que oportuno, puedes pasar yo ya me retiraba.-

-¿he?- El rubio no tenía ni idea de nada, simplemente no había escuchado palabra alguna.

-Nada, pasa tienen cosas de que hablar-

-Oh gracias, Director Lazard- El hombre mayor se retiró y dejo pasar a al joven rubio.

Dentro de la oficina, los presentes dirigían su mirada hacia él. El silencio se hiso muy incómodo y comenzó a temblar de los nervios. Algo le decía que era por él.

-Zack,… ¿Qué pasa?-Le hablo en un susurro casi imperceptible. Y su mirada era de temor más que nada por no saber en qué ocurría.

-¿Cloud porque viniste aquí?- Pregunto el pelinegro-

-Porque tenía una misión y sin tu supervisión no podía realizarla-

-No me refería a que porque viniste a la oficina de Sephiroth, sino porque ingresaste a SOLDADO- Lo tomo por los hombros para que lo mirara justo a los ojos.

-Mm… porque quería ser como…- Su mirada se desvió hacia el peli plata y regreso rápidamente hacia los ojos de Zack, no diría su nombre estando él presente, bueno quizás nunca lo admitiría estando o no.-Alguien muy importante para mí-

Zack se percató de lo sucedido, por ahora tendría que resignarse a lo que el rubio deseaba y callaba.

-Ganaste por ahora Sephiroth, pero si le llegas a ser algo un rasguño siquiera el vuelve a mí-

-¿Qué?- El rubio se sorprendió apenas y podía sacar conclusiones pero muchas cosas no encajaban. Sin aclarar nada Zacks se marchó del lugar.

-Así que el cachorro soltó el huso al final-

-Génesis no entres por la ventana-

-Existe algo llamado puerta es un invento que la gente usa a menudo ¿Sabes?-

-Muy graciosos Angeal.-El sarcasmo se notaba en sus palabras.

-Por favor, me podrían explicarme.-El rubio se sentía ajeno a todo eso, el peli plata se levantó de su asiento y se le acercó de manera imponente que retrocedió un par de pasos hasta que quedar acorralado contra la puerta.

- A partir de ahora adelante y yo seré él que te entrene.-Los ojos azules brillaron por un instante pero la luz se le fue borrada en cuanto se dio cuenta de algo.- Y ¿Zack?, señor.-

-El Seguirá a cargo de su unidad, pero ya no pertenecerás a ella.-

Cloud no se sentía bien, Zack lo había ayudado desde que había pisado SOLDADO y gracias a él su progreso había sido muy grande, si bien ya no sería su maestro seguiría siendo su mejor amigo.

-Y bien ¿Cuál era esa misión?- Interrogo Sephiroth.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

El lugar en el que se encontraban, había pasado de ser parte de los suburbios de Midgar a ser un campo de batallas. Los ciudadanos habían evacuado la zona por seguridad y solo quedaron calles desiertas y edificios abandonados.

El joven rubio se debatía entre dos monstruos, varias veces de que empezó la batalla lo habían a acorralado y Sephiroth había intentado intervenir pero él se molestó diciendo es mi misión y no quería que le robaran el crédito, bueno esto último no lo dijo pero fue lo que Sephiroth pensó del porque Cloud no quería que él entrara a la batalla.

-Cloud estas seguro que no quieres que intervenga…- El pelilargo ya se estaba preocupando demasiado. Entre sus pensamiento estaba la idea de que si esos seres le llegaban a ser algo a su rostro, los haría pedazos con Masamune y les daría sus restos a los perros callejeros de la ciudad.

-Sí, deme unos segundos, General.- Tomo carrera y salto sobre el lomo del animal, ya arriba de él con su espada consiguió clavarla justo entre los omoplatos de este traspasándolos y la punta de la espada salió por el pecho, el animal dio su última sacudida antes de morir, haciendo que el rubio perdiera el equilibrio y callera este que se desplomo encima, no pudiéndose mover el segundo monstruo corrió hacia él, en ese Sephiroth reacciono casi instintivamente y con un solo movimiento lo decapito con su catana antes de que se acercara más al rubio.

Después de esto el peli plata miro hacia donde estaba el Cloud, el cual seguía debajo del cadáver de la bestia, por lo que se removía de un lado a otro para salir como si de una lombriz se tratase.

Sephiroth al ver esa imagen no pudo evitar que una risilla escapara de sus labios, el joven casi no tenía oxígeno. Salto a su rescate tomándolo por los hombros y quitándolo de ahí.

Mientras el rubio recuperaba el aire sentado en el piso, se quedaron callados por largo rato lo que les fue incómodo para ambos, hasta que el timbre del celular del rubio sonó.

-Hola Cloud…-Sephiroth reconoció la voz del sujeto, era Zacks y no pudo evitar arrugar su entrecejo ante su desagrado.

-Zacks – De la nada el rubio estaba sonriendo, eso puso más celoso al pelilargo.-Acabo de terminar la misión.-

-Me alegro de que sigas vivo… Creí que Sephiroth ya te había matado… ¿Cloud?... ¿Cloud? -E l tono de marcado le indicaban que le habían cortado.

Del otro lado de la línea Sephiroth sonreía, ya que le había quitado el celular a Cloud y este no puso objeción alguna quedando paralizado ante las acciones del mayor, ya con el aparato en la mano oprimió el botón rojo y luego se lo devolvió dedicándole una sonrisa algo macabra que asusto al menor.

Después de eso ambos regresaron a la base y apena atravesaron la puerta de entrada vieron a Zacks que los estaba esperando recargado contra la pared, mientras Sephiroth lo fulmino con la mirada al llegar.

-Zacks, Cloud tiene que escribir el reporte de la misión, no lo molestes.- La voz del peli plata sonaba tan filosa como el sable que portaba y Zack no pudo quedarse callado.

-Puede hacerlo en otro momento ahora necesita tomarse un descanso.-

Ambos comenzaron a desafiarse con la mirada, y Cloud había quedado en segundo plano. Para su suerte, cierto pelirrojo pasaba por aquel pasillo y noto la tensión en el aire, que se podía cortar incluso con el rosar de una pluma. Entendió la situación en cuanto vio a aquel rubio, dio un largo suspiro y se acarició la frente con una mano mientras que con la otra se sujetaba la cintura.

-Sephiroth… acompáñame.-Ante la mirada de reproche de su amigo, el peli plata lo siguió se decir nada.

-¿Cloud a dónde vas?- El menor había comenzado a caminar en dirección contraria hacia donde Sephiroth y Génesis se habían marchado.

-A darme un baño estoy sucio.-

El rubio camino hasta las duchas, las cuales se encontraban bacías por la hora, al llegar empezó a desvestirse y dejo que el agua caliente empañara los azulejos blancos de la pared, se metió lentamente hasta acostumbrarse a la temperatura del agua. Noto barias heridas y magullones producidas por la reciente batalla, y recordó aquel instante que ese ser casi daba fin a su vida de no ser por Sephiroth intervino. Como alguien como él podía llegar a aspirar a ser un soldado de primera clase si ni siquiera podía vencer a dos monstruos de bajo nivel.

Estaba tan enojado con sigo mismo que le dio un puñetazo a la pared, haciendo que sus nudillos crujieran ante el contacto de la misma. Cerro fuertemente los ojos y algunas lágrimas escaparon de ellos… después de que se calmara un poco se jabono y aplico shampoo por su cabello, frotándoselo para que este produjera espuma y dejo que el agua apenas tibia haga el resto, cerro la canilla, tomo su toalla y se dispuso a marcharse a los vestidores pero fue interceptado por un pelinegro de cabellos puntiagudos.

-¿Zacks?- El hombre lo miraba fijamente con un semblante serio ya que había vistos las heridas en el cuerpo del menor, pero ya que no era algo de qué preocuparse le dedico una sonrisa.

-Te invito un café.-Sonó a una orden que una petición, pero de igual manera Cloud le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza y Zacks le revolvió su rubio cabello.

-Ahora ve a vestirte.- El menor corrió a vestirse y al pelinegro le llego una llamada al celular haciendo que el mismo sonara.-Hola ¿Quién habla?

-Soy Génesis, Sephiroth se ha ido y dudo que a su oficina, no sé lo que le esté pasando, pero asegúrate que Straife permanezca a tu lado cuando no este acción.-

-¿Por qué me dices esto a mí?- Génesis no era un amigo siempre se había burlado de él junto con Sephiroth y hasta lo había humillado en una misión.

-Porque no quiero que Sephiroth se arruine su carrera por algo como un capricho.-

-Entiendo lo que me pides pero el problema es que si Cloud lo desea yo no podré hacer nada en contra de eso.-

-Lo sé, y no te pido que te entrometas si algo así llega a suceder a suceder podrías salir muy parado si Sephiroth te empieza a considerar un estorbo.-

-Zacks ya estoy listo, ¿Vamos?-

-Adiós.- Colgó el teléfono.

-¿Quién era?- Pregunto el rubio.

-Angeal acerca de un reporte de misión, si ya lo había elaborado.- Mintió.

-Oh… yo también tengo que hacer uno.- Recordado las palabras del peli plata.

-Si claro, pero primero merecido descanso.-

Caminaron hacia la cafetería, que estaba ciertamente casi vacía solo algunos soldados de tercera clase se encontraban allí.

Se sentaron en una mesa alejada de la puerta principal, junto a una ventana. La mocera no tardó en llegar para solicitar su pedido que fue café con hockey. Cloud no pudo terminarlos a sí que Zacks hiso los "honores" por él.

-Comes como un pájaro- El rubio se ruborizo por el comentario.

-No, tu comes demasiado.- Refuto haciendo un puchero que puso a reír al mayor.

-jajaja.-Paro de reír de repente pues vio a un hombre de cabellera plateada estaba por entrar al recinto, para su suerte Cloud estaba de espaldas así que no pudo verlo.- Vamos.- Dejo el dinero en la mesa de la cuenta y salieron la otra puerta sin que el peli plata pudiera verlos.

-¿Por qué nos fuimos de esa manera?-La salida o huida había sorprendido al menor.

- Es que casi se me olvida que había que quería mostrarte.-

Caminaron unas cuadras por la ciudad, hasta toparse con un callejón sin salida algo oscuro con unas cajas y cestos de basura.

-Ven acércate-Zacks se había adentrado en el callejón y parado en frete a unas cajas, Cloud lo miro desconfiado pues el lugar parecía sacado de una película de terror pero contra todo su instinto camino hacia el pelinegro- Sephi te traje comida- Por detrás de una caja un gato asomo su cabeza, Zacks puso la mano en su pantalón y saco una lata de atún, al abrirla se la entregó al animal este le dio un zarpazo y lo bufo para luego volver a ocultarse atrás de las cajas.

-¡Zacks!-Cloud miro la herida recién provocada por aquel gato, tomo la materia cura que llevaba siempre consigo y la pollo en la mano del pelinegro mientras este solo lo observaba.

-Aún no se acostumbra a mí. –Sonrió amargamente.

-Claro que no, es un gato callejero que esperabas.-Guardo la materia en su pantalón, al cerrarle la herida.-acaso creíste que te daría las gracias o algo así.- Lo miró enfadado.

-A decir verdad…-Se rasco el mentón mirando hacia arriba.

-Tú no cambias.-Agacho la cabeza negando.-Y ¡¿Por qué lo llamaste Sephi?!-

-Nya-El animal salió de su escondrijo y se le acercó rubio retrocedió un par de pasos hasta que quedo contra la pared y el gato comenzó a refregarse contra su pierna. El pelinegro miró atónito la escena, ese animal tenía un problema personal con él, por lo visto.

-Sephi…-El menor le dio unas caricias y ahora el gato salvaje parecía domesticado.- Zacks ¿Porque lo llamaste Sephi?-

-Bueno si te fijas bien se parece mucho a él, tiene el pelo gris, ojos esmeraldas y me odia, básicamente es él pero en forma gatuna.

-Creo que no le va a gustar nada.- Sonrió macabramente

-No se lo digas.- Lo miro asustado.

-Ya es tarde- Observo el reloj en su brazo.- y aún tengo que escribir el reporte dela misión.-

-Lo sé y no te voy a entretenerte más tiempo.- Le sonrió y se levantó del suelo donde estaba sentado.

Mientras que animal comenzaba a comer de la lata ambos soldados regresaron al cuartel general y se separaron cada uno por su lado, Zacks se fue a los simuladores y Cloud se dirigió a las habitaciones, que quedaban en el segundo piso, tomo el ascensor para llegar más rápido y al hacerlo comenzó a escribir el reporte.

Si bien todos los soldados de infantería debían compartir habitaciones Cloud era el único soldado que contaba con una individual, pues al principio los otros soldados no paraban de acosarlo de todas las maneras habidas y por haber aunque nunca llegaron a mayores Cloud estaba cansado de soportarlos, y cuando Zacks lo supo, le pidió convivir juntos como compañeros de cuarto, ya que él por ser de segunda clase contaba con una individual. Cloud no dudo ni un segundo en cuando se lo propuso y acepto sin pensarlo dos veces, pero al cabo de una semana nuestro pequeño rubio ya se estaba arrepintiendo de su decisión. Aquel pelinegro tenía un grave problema de trastorno del sueño. Caminaba dormido, hablaba y abecés se ponía gritar. Pero todo esto no lo preparo para lo que sucedió una noche en la que el pelinegro soñó que se había convertido en un lobo y aulló hasta el alba. Simplemente ya no podía tolerarlo e incluso la idea de volver con sus antiguos compañeros se oía más apetecible. Para su suerte Zacks movió algunos hilos por él y él director Lazard al ver aquel joven rubio que estaba tan demacrado por la falta de sueño le asigno una habitación con la condición de que mantuviera su eventual progreso en sus misiones.

La habitación era pequeña contaba con una cama, un escritorio, donde se encontraba una máquina de escribir con un velador de junto, un baño y un placar. No era la gran cosa pero era acogedora.

El rubio escribía sin parar, terminando la última hoja de su reporte sin darse cuenta que ya había caído en los brazos de Morfeo y arriba de su escritorio. Un intruso de cabellera plateada se coló en la habitación sin llave, al principio se preocupó, pero a ingresar se dio cuenta de que la cerradura no había sido forzada si no que fue un descuido del propietario con su afán de terminar su reporte antes de que acabara el día pero sucumbió antes de entregárselo.

Observo la hoja que se hallaba en la máquina de escribir y la quito tratando de hacer el menos ruido posible, pero en vez de retirarse se mantuvo allí, deleitándose con la belleza del ser que se encontraba a su lado, su mirada se pasó por sus labios que se hallaban entre abiertos, el perfume que desprendía de su cuerpo lo atrajo hasta quedar cada vez más cerca de ellos haciendo contactos con los propios, uniéndolo a él en lo que fue un corto beso, pues el joven se removió entre sueños haciendo que los mismos se separaran. Lejos de resignarse a la sensación tan placentera que los labios del rubio habían provocado en él, el peli plata volvió a juntarlos, esta vez con más fogosidad, ejerciendo presión en las comisuras del menor lo que incito a que este separase más los labios aprovechando esto último, se dejó llevar aquel momento sumergiendo su lengua en la cavidad ajena, para después hacer contacto con la del propietario, y el cual reacciono ante el sentir el cálido y a la vez electrizante que recorría por todo su cuerpo., despertando al instante abriendo sus ojos y queriéndose apartarse de él, hizo retroceder el asiento el cual se desbalanceo trabándose con el sócalo de madera y acto seguido se desplomo contra el suelo y su cuerpo recibiría el mismo destino pero el general lo sujeto a tiempo antes de que callera.

Finalmente, el rubio se reincorporo y ahora ambos se sumergieron en un silencio incómodo.

Cloud solo pensaba como pedirle que se fuera de su cuarto de la manera más cortes posible, pero no podía articular palabra alguna, y su mirada se fijaba en un punto siego de la pared. Y el mayor fue el primero en acabar con el incómodo momento.

-Yo…- No sabía que decir, no se lamentaba, le había gustado y lo volvería a ser todas las veces que pudiera, si se presentaba la ocasión. Era el pecado, por el que estaba dispuesto a ir al infierno, las veces que sean necesarias. No le iba mentir diciendo que no volvería a ocurrir, ni siquiera que lo perdonara.

-Tome, -señor- le entrego las hojas faltantes del reporte de la misión y se dirigió a la puerta mostrándole la salida.- ya pude retirarse, lamento haberlo hecho esperar todo este tiempo


End file.
